boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Quartz
'Rose Quartz '''is a character on [[Steven Universe|''Steven Universe]], voiced by Susan Egan. Personality and History "Rose Quartz"- Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Quartz Before the colonization of Earth, Pink Diamond (Rose Quartz) was a member of the Great Diamond Authority alongside White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. Often overlooked by her fellow Diamonds, Pink desired to colonize her own planet and lead her own armies so that she could feel just as equal and important. Eventually, Pink was given liscence to colonize to planet Earth, and was even given Pearl to make her feel happier. When Earth's colonization began, Pink Diamond was largely bored and unsatisfied with the process. To make her feel happier, Pearl brought Pink Diamond, disguised as a Quartz, to the Kindergarden to meet the newly formed Gems. She fell in love with the planet and its inhabitants. In order to preserve the planet, Pink Diamond created her alter-ego named Rose Quartz by flipping her gemstone upward and shape-shifting into a Gem that looked completely different from herself. As Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond started the Rebellion in an effort to ward off Homeworld and save the Earth from being destroyed. Pink Diamond would often switch between being herself and Rose during the events of the Rebellion, fighting Homeworld on some occasions, while playing along as a leader on others. At first, she attempted to give excuses to her fellow Diamonds, trying to persuade them that it wasn't worth it to try to push the Earth colonization to completion, giving reasons such as the difficulty in dealing with inhabitants and the increasing fervor of the Rebellion (which she was secretly the mastermind of). However, the Diamonds urged her to continue on, not giving any credence to her complaints. Pink Diamond (as Rose) and her Pearl became the founding members of the Crystal Gems, and only Pearl knew Rose's secret. At the beginning of the Rebellion, Rose and Pearl made themselves known by launching a direct attack on Blue Diamond's court at the Cloud Arena, and gained Garnet as an ally, due to Rose's acceptance of cross-Gem fusions. In addition, Rose met and gained the support of Bismuth by being understanding of her desires to be free of constructing buildings. Rose and the Crystal Gems eventually amassed a large enough army to hold their own against Homeworld's forces. As the Crystal Gems' blacksmith, Bismuth would outfit her fellow soldiers with weapons. Rose specifically requested a sword which could destroy a Gem's physical form, but never shatter their gemstone (she requested this for a plan she had in mind). Bismuth went through with it and created Rose's Sword. Down the line, Bismuth also created another weapon: The Breaking Point, which was designed with shattering Gems in mind. Rose disagreed with Bismuth, believing that shattering Gems was the wrong thing to do. The two argued over it, and eventually fought, resulting in Rose destroying Bismuth's physical form and bubbling her, lying to the other Crystal Gems by saying Bismuth was "lost in the Battle of the Ziggurat". At a certain point during the war, Pink Diamond was completely done with being a Diamond and wished to leave her life behind to live as Rose Quartz on Earth with the other Crystal Gems when they won the war. Pink schemed up a plan with Pearl to have herself walk out of her palanquin, and then Rose Quartz would attack her from the front and "shatter" her. In order to do this, Pink crushed dirt with her hands and turned them into pink shards, which then she swallowed. Then, Pink walked out of her palanquin and Pearl shapeshifted into Rose. As Rose, Pearl sliced Pink with Rose's sword, who then poofed and the shards she swallowed fell on the ground, making it appear as though Rose had shattered Pink Diamond. From that point on, Pink Diamond was free to reform into Rose and live the rest of her life as Rose Quartz, since to everyone else, Pink Diamond was dead. Rose led the Crystal Gems to victory, but the Diamonds had one final attack. In their rage due to losing a colony and a fellow Diamond, they launched the Corrupting Light which resulted in the Corrpution of many Gems on Earth; Rose was only able to save Garnet and Pearl from the attack. From that point on, the Crystal Gems were free to live a peaceful life on Earth. Rose and the remaining Crystal Gems lived in Beach City in the years following the Rebellion, where they contained Corrupted Gems and continued to protect humanity. Rose had developed various relationships with humans throughout her time on Earth and roamed the Desert with a pack of lions, even bringing one back to life following his death. A trip to the Kindergarten allowed the Crystal Gems to find Amethyst, a defective gem who has emerged from the Prime Kindergarten too late to witness anything about the war which had previously happened. During the 20th century, Rose developed a romantic relationship with Greg Universe and gave up her physical form to give birth to their son, Steven Quartz Universe, the first and only known half-human, half-Gem being. In a falsified tale told to other Gems, Rose Quartz was one of the many Gems created by Pink Diamond on Earth during Era 1. According to Garnet, Rose served her Diamond like her fellow Homeworld Gems for a time. Word spread to Pink Diamond about Rose questioning her fellow Gems on their thoughts about the organic life on Earth. Pink summons Rose at once and confronts her on what she has been saying. Rose pleads to her that they leave the Earth to spare the organic life that lives on the planet. Pink thinks for a second and laughs at the idea, calling it absurd. She sends Rose back to her post, saying she would forget her insolence if she returns to work. Before the colony is completed, Rose relents, destroying an injector and gathering her fellow Gems around to join her to protect the life on Earth. The message begins to resonate among the colony, to Pink Diamond's dismay and she calls on Yellow and Blue Diamond to help stop things. However, Rose's new group, called the Crystal Gems, dives them all into war. At some point during this war, Pink Diamond's army proved to have an advantage. While traveling on the Korean peninsula, Rose then confronts her former superior outside her palanquin and shatters her, signaling the end of the war."History of Rose Quartz"- Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Quartz/History In "A Single Pale Rose", Steven discovers that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were one and the same, which Pearl kept a secret from everyone due to Rose/Pink Diamond requesting her to do so. The other main characters also learn this in the episodes following it. Appearance Rose Quartz had very long, and curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. She also had defined lips with a pale pink color, bright-peach skin, and a taller and heavier build than the other Crystal Gems, due to being a quartz. In "Story for Steven", she was shown to be similar in height to Garnet and stood at eight feet. In "Lion 3: Straight to Video", she was shown to have had black eyes. Rose wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and in some appearances a white and pink dress that had multiple layers which resembled the petals of a rose and had a star-shaped cutout in the navel area showing her gem. She was also barefoot. Legacy The Crystal Gems often reminisce about Rose, and express their gratitude for her actions; Greg often laments over her departure with seemingly similar reasons. A portrait of Rose hangs over the doorway to the beach house where Steven lives. While pregnant with Steven, knowing that she could never meet him personally, Rose made a video with the intent of posthumously expressing her love for him. Rose also made a similar tape for "Nora," uncertain if her child would be male or female. At one point about 5,000 years prior to the events of the series, Rose leads the Crystal Gems in a rebellious war against the Homeworld Gems on the Gem Battlefield and wins. Jasper states that although they fought on different sides, she respected the military tactics that Rose used during the war. As seen in "Story for Steven", the Crystal Gems (excluding Rose) did not wear stars on their outfits at the time that Rose met Greg. This implies that the symbol may have been adopted as a sign of respect and grief for Rose after she gave up her physical form. It was revealed that Rose began the Rebellion by supposedly betraying Pink Diamond. Rose is, to this day, also infamous for allegedly shattering Pink Diamond before the rebellion had ended by the Corrupting Light. References Category:Character Category:Steven Universe Category:Gem